


Spy AU

by mandywrites



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandywrites/pseuds/mandywrites
Summary: Selina is forced to work as a spy for ARGUS to uncover Bruce's secret, but what could a billionaire playboy like him possibly hide?





	Spy AU

Selina stared at Amanda's blank face, frustration and irritation warming her breath, "So let me get this straight, you want me to go undercover and spy on Bruce Wayne because you're under the impression that he's hiding something? Are you serious? Last time I did something like this for you, I nearly got myself and Holly and my sister killed." She practically shouted which was definitely not something she would normally do, they had a history of working together but Amanda Waller was definitely the scary type and she still felt uneasy around her, but still, whenever she thought about how black mask came after everyone she's ever loved she shuddered at the memory.

 

"Well next time, try not to steal anything from the people you're spying on. And besides, I'm protecting them, and they're in a safe location... _For now_ ," Amanda replied staring coldly at her reminding her that although they were safe now, that safety was not permanent and it depended entirely on her cooperation, _God the bitch really had a way of getting everything she wanted_ Selina thought, secretly she kind of admired that about her but she would never admit it, not even to herself.

 

Defeated, she sighed and crossed her arms, "Look I'll do it, but this is the last job I'm doing for you ok? No more emotional manipulation or odd jobs, I'm nobody's puppet, And I have payed my dept to you enough,"

 

Amanda rolled her eyes but Selina didn't budge, "Fine, next time if I ask you to do something, you'll have the privilege of saying no. Now do you want to hear about the specifics of what you're supposed to do?"

 

Selina's silence was answer enough. "Let's get down to business then: you'll go by your real name, we've erased your criminal record anyway and now Selina Kyle is just a regular law abiding citizen," Selina snorted in disbelief at that but quickly averted her eyes when she noticed Amanda glaring at her. "You will work as his personal assistant, I already sent them your resume and you don't even have to go through a job interview. You'll reported back to me every month-"

 

Selina interrupted her "Wait what? Every month? How long is this going to take? What exactly do you think he's hiding? He's a billionaire playboy, even the stuff that are supposed to be private are all over the tabloids, and seriously, what kind of deal did you have to do to get me a job at Wayne Entreprises? And seriously? not even a job interview?"

 

"That is my business, you start tomorrow, now get out of my office, and use a burner phone to contact me, you know how this works."

 

She groaned and got out, ughh this entire situation angered her, she hated being controlled, she always prided herself in being able to do whatever she wanted and now the devil herself had power over her... Great, what had she gotten herself into now? She just wanted to get Maggie and Holly's location and get the hell out of this city that caused her nothing but pain, _surely they can find somewhere to go_ , she thought, shivering in the cold, somewhere warm where she could feel the sun on her face all year round.

 

The drive to her appartment was uneventful, nevertheless, by the time she got home she just wanted to lay there and stare at the ceiling forever. It has been 269 days since she got into her cat suit it was carefully folded in a box on top of her closet, as if it were some kind of forgotten halloween costume, she missed it, the wind running her hair, the satisfaction of breaking through any safe in the world simply because she could, and then the adrenaline rush, that feeling pumping through her veins when _he_ would almost catch up to her.... She shook her head at the thought, she promised Maggie she would leave that life of crime behind her and she did it, even though she sometimes longed for it, she actually did it, and besides, with everything Amanda threw at her, she hardly had anytime to be catwoman anyway. Was this what she was now? A spy? For ARGUS? The life of a spy could sound appealing and even glamorous at times but it really was just lonely, she didn't have friends anymore, not real ones anyway, not ones she could really talk to.

 

She sighed and rolled in her bed reaching for her computer, might as well get to know who exactly is Bruce Wayne, she's heard of him of course, he was gotham's golden boy, orphaned at 10 years old in the famous case of the Wayne murder, came back 4 years ago from traveling around the world and has been partying, drinking and sleeping with supermodels and socialites ever since, _this is good_ , Selina thought, that makes him an easy target and she could get done with this job sooner than Amanda thought which would finally free her. She scrolled through the pages trying to look for more information about him but she found nothing that she didn't already know, just a bunch of ludicrous stories about his dating life. "Well, aren't you a prince charming." she murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> I love batcat and I'm planning on continuing to write this, english isn't my first langage and I haven't written anything in ages so forgive me if I made any mistakes, hopefully it'll be better as I progress, I'll try to update the story this weekend or sometime next week!


End file.
